Yōsei Yōsei no Mi
|granted =Transform between various forms of a fairy |signature = |current =Monogatari Celestial |previous = }} The Yōsei Yōsei no Mi is a -type that allows the user to transform between a human, a hybrid and a full fairy, turning the user into a Fairy Human (妖精人間, Yōsei Ningen). It was eaten by Monogatari Celestial, of the Blooming Pirates. During her travels across islands, she came across the Devil Fruit, but didn't eat it initially. She eventually ate the fruit, and has since been forced to stay in a constant Full Zoan state for a variety of reasons. Its powers were first shown in the ? chapter of Green Ocean, where she was already shown to be in its Full Zoan form, but was trapped within her prison cell. Its true potential wasn't shown until much later within the arc, where she gained a small understanding on how to use it for combat purposes. Strengths and Weaknesses The Yōsei Yōsei no Mi, as shown by Celestial, has many abilities that may at first seem to be superfluous, but can be quite useful, especially within her battles. The most obvious strength of the fruit is to allow the user to shift between a fairy and a human at will. However, despite this, Celestial is almost constantly shown to be in her Zoan state, which gives her immediate access to her fruit's abilities. One such ability is the ability to manipulate and create Fairy Dust. At first, she was unsure of what the substance was, and what it was capable of, but over the course of the series, Celestial has learned to create it in mass quantities, using it for her battles in a very proficient manner. She claims it is very similar to sand, something that becomes more powerful as the quantities are mixed together and then used. Aside from the Fairy Dust, Celestial is very capable of flying with ease, despite her wings being much larger than the body she possesses. She has shown to be faster than a normal human who can run on land when she flies. Flying does not seem to exhaust her stamina in any way, as even when she has been wounded immensely, she is still able to fly, albeit at a slower rate than she is normally capable of. She is seemingly capable of communicating with nature, in a similar manner that her captain is capable of doing, albeit on a larger scale than him. The language of animals seems to be a second language to her, as she was able to hold conversations with animals for extended periods of time. While it is a bit more difficult, Celestial has shown to be able to interact with plant life. If she places her hand on a plant, and concentrates, she is able to "communicate" with it. She is also able to feel where the plant's roots end up, gaining an idea of what is around it. She is not without weaknesses, however. While this has been confirmed false by her, many people believe she is capable of granting wishes, much like fairies within fairy tales. This is true, as the Imperial Government captured her for several years on the belief that she was capable of granting wishes, hoping to exploit that power for their own needs. Another weakness is that due to the size of Celestial's wings, she isn't capable of flying correctly in crowded places, forcing her to walk on land. Another issue with her wings is that due to their size, archers and the like are capable of damaging her from a distance. Even swordsmen or anyone within close combat can exploit this weakness. If one wing is incapable of being used, Celestial does not seem to be able to fly until the other is mended. Aside from this, she suffers from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Because she isn't physically strong like the rest of her crew members, Celestial only relies on her Devil Fruit for combat. While initially she showed no interest in using it for battle, Celestial has become one of the strongest members of the crew because of her capabilities with the Devil Fruit. Her main choice of attacks revolve around the usage of her Fairy Dust. While at first it is used a means of attacks, it also holds some promise as being supportive to her comrades. This is shown when she can put the Fairy Dust on her allies to make them physically stronger. Celestial's naming scheme comes from her profession as an archaeologist, where she names her attacks after findings in history, or religious aspects. Her wings, if flapped fast and strong enough, can cause a form of air manipulation, blowing away her opponents, or even moving the fairy dust around to create miniature tornadoes. Named Techniques Pre-Timeskip Techniques *'Gungnir' (ガンギル Gangiru): Fairy Dust is concentrated in one area, where it is molded into a large spear with a very abnormal design. The spear is much larger and longer than Celestial, easily being twice her size. As it is entirety made of Fairy Dust, Celestial is able to control Gungnir as though she was using telekinesis. Using one hand, Gugnir's speed and trajectory is decided by Celestial, sending it to attack the opponent(s), or to protect herself. Despite being made from Fairy Dust, it is a very durable weapon, and if it were to end up being destroyed somehow, it can be reformed in mere seconds. Busoshoku Haki can enhance the durability and strength of the weapon, making it a very deadly attack within Celestial's arsenal. *'Nimbus' (ニンバス Ninbasu): By concentrating her Fairy Dust, Celestial is able to create platforms of dust for others to stand on. This technique requires concentration for the platforms to stay in their form, as well as to make sure that no one falls through them. At most, Celestial is able to create two platforms. If she creates two platforms while there are people on them, she is left vulnerable in this state as her concentration is divided between the platforms. *'Gleipnir' (グレイプニール Gureipunīru): Celestial manipulates her Fairy Dust at a target, ensnaring portions of their body so their movements become restricted. On weaker opponents, this attack is very effective, leaving targets vulnerable. However, stronger opponents have shown to escape this attack rather quickly. Due to how obvious the pattern of the attack works, if it's used constantly within a battle, the opponent is able to dodge the attack much faster. It should also be noted that opponents faster than Celestial's manipulation are fast enough to not be ensnared by the attack. Post-Timeskip Techniques *'Borealis' (ボレアリス Borearisu): *'Nazca: The Hands' (ナスカ：手 Nasuka: Te): **'Nazcan Hand of Gungnir' (ガンギルのナザカの手 Gangiru no Nazaka no Te): *'Nazca: The Pelican' (ナスカ：ペリカン Nasuka: Perikan): Gallery Trivia * Category:Green Ocean Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Yumoz Devil Fruit Category:Yumoz Mythical Zoan Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Yumoz Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit